


A Broken Promise

by lilidelafield



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Family Feels, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 16:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14289159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilidelafield/pseuds/lilidelafield
Summary: A Fluffy One Shot.Scott is afraid his relationship with his little brother is shattered beyond repair after letting him down badly. Will Scott ever be forgiven? Will he forgive himself?A Wee Tracys Fic  (My first)





	A Broken Promise

**Author's Note:**   _**T** **his little tale came to me whilst I was at work; and would not leave me alone until I had it pinned down. I am not sure if I have the characterization quite right, so if it is too far awry, feel free to tell me, only please don't be too harsh about it!**_

_**By the way, this is my very first WEE-TRACYS fic!** _

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"I am very disappointed in you Scott!"

I hung my head, feeling my ears burning. I had heard those words from my father Jeff Tracy on a few occasions over the years, but this was the first time they had ever been addressed to me!

I had known I would be able to sneak out and spend a couple of hours with my girl and sneak back without anybody knowing. John had known I was going out and where I would be, and I knew he would not give me away. That did not mean he had approved of course. John simply did not break the rules. Not now, not ever if he could help it. It was just not in him.

Mind you, I was not that type either, but Sophia and I had been planning this evening for weeks, and I had saved all my money for ages and bought the concert tickets already. Dad always let me go out on a Friday evening, because it was the one day of the week both he and grandma were always at home precisely for that purpose.

This time however, he had waited until I was about to leave before remembering to tell me that he had to go on a last-minute visit to some prospective business associates. He'd apologized for the last minute notice, but said it was unavoidable, and I would have to stay at home and take care of my brothers.

When I had asked about grandma, he had grown impatient and told me he did not have time to argue, and we would talk about it later when he got home.

Don't get me wrong, I adore my brothers. I really do. I am awesomely lucky to have them, but I really,  _really_ wanted to go to this concert, and I  _had_  given Soph my word.

I said nothing.

When dad was in a bate like this, it would be a waste of time trying to apologize or offer explanations until he was ready to listen. So I stood silently, with my head bowed listening to his ranting, feeling my face and even my entire neck burning red with embarrassment and even some anger.

You see, his meeting had finished sooner than expected, and he had arrived home and come straight upstairs to thank me for staying behind, only to find me gone.

Oops!

I have to say that I am not generally known for being foolish or disobedient, but I have to admit that this time, I really did screw up big time. What made it worse, was that I bumped into dad in front of John and Virgil, whom had not gone to bed yet, and I was receiving this dressing down in front of them!

"Do you realize the seriousness of what you have done, Scott?"

I nodded, trying not to look sullen, but I said nothing, feeling the eyes of my two younger brothers watching the scene with wide, shocked eyes.

Dad started to tap his foot.

"Well?"

I closed my eyes briefly. Oh god, he was now expecting me to reel off a list of my own sins! In front of John and Virg? I was only grateful that Gordon and Alan were already in bed, or I'd never hear the end of it.

I took a deep breath.

"I disobeyed your direct order by going out when you told me to stay at home. I left the care of my brothers to John when it was really my responsibility, and if anything had happened to them it would be my fault."

Dad said nothing for a moment, and I had the distinct impression that he was still waiting for me to say something else. I racked my brain, but I could not think of anything else I had done wrong. I had not stolen, drank, I had not arrived home late, I was not drunk or disorderly, or even disrespectful. His look of disappointment if anything, increased.

"I thought you said you understood the gravity of what you have done."

Was I being particularly dense? Clearly there was some sort of subtext here that I was missing. Dad heaved a long-suffering sigh.

"Scott, you assured me you would look after your brothers this evening, but you did not. So you first broke your word, and you told a lie. You disobeyed my instructions, which was disrespectful, foolish and untrustworthy. Finally, you failed to communicate with me. You failed to inform me that you already had pre-made plans for the evening which you were unable to get out of. That shows you to be unreliable and irresponsible."

My jaw dropped in shock.

"But dad…"

"Scott, you are seventeen years old and entitled to go out and have fun from time to time. But you have responsibilities here. A responsible person would make sure to have all bases covered before committing to something outside. Like making sure to tell me or grandma that you would not be available."

I closed my eyes, realization washing over me in a cloud. I had cleanly forgotten to tell anyone about my date with Sophia.

"…and I left John to cover for me, which was wrong of me."

I turned to face my brothers.

"Dad's right, John. I'm sorry. I'll never put you in that position again. Either of you."

Virgil just gave a tight, slightly shocked nod. John's face did not change, but he replied in barely more than a whisper.

"We know, Scotty."

I turned back to dad.

" sir. I…"

To my shock, my voice cracked, Dad's face softened slightly; but only slightly.

"Okay Scott, we all make mistakes. But you also need to learn that everything we do in life has consequences. When you make mistakes, that too will have consequences. Some good, and some not so good, that you also have to learn to deal with. So, your punishment is that you are grounded for the next ten weeks. You will remain at home, in the house or in the garden. You will not stray any further. You have proven yourself irresponsible, so you will not have any responsible position in this family until you have demonstrated that this was a true one-off mistake, and that you have learned your lesson. Have I made myself clear?"

Fighting to swallow the lump in my throat, and blinking back tears of self-loathing, I nodded. I took a step forward.

"Uh…dad… you…I mean…"

He looked coldly at me.

"No exceptions, Scott. The punishment stands."

I shook my head hurriedly.

"No dad, it's not that. It's just that…I promised Allie ages ago that when the funfair came to town, I would take him to visit it. It's coming tomorrow, and he's been looking forward to it for ages…"

"I said `no exceptions, Scott!' Someone else will take Alan, but you will stay here. You are the one that will have to give your young brother the bad news though."

"You  _will_  take him though? Please dad? I would hate Alan to suffer and do without because I was stupid!"

Dad glanced past me to John and Virg, who had still not spoken a word. Not to dad or to me. Either to accuse me or to defend me. Silence. Then dad looked back at me and nodded.

"Your brothers and I will go out tomorrow for a picnic and play ball, and then we'll visit the funfair together, maybe even eat burgers and fries for tea. Sound good Virg?"

My thirteen-year old brother nodded, and I could hear his grin.

"Cool! Thanks dad!"

"Alright you two, go to bed. See you in the morning."

When they were gone, I felt my barriers starting to break. Dad put his hand on my shoulder.

"Scott my boy, you have always been a very responsible son, and a good example to your brothers. They watch you, they idolize you, and copy you. You understand why I was so hard on you don't you?"

Numbly, I nodded.

"If I get away with doing something dumb like that, they might think it's okay too. I am truly sorry, dad. I didn't intend…I guess I just didn't think it through properly."

He ruffled my hair.

"I know. We all make mistakes, Scott. Even me. I know you will bear your punishment the way you bear everything. With courage and humour. Now, I suggest you go and get some rest, and think about how you are going to explain to Alan in the morning why you will not be taking him out tomorrow, and why you will be unable to accompany the rest of us."

"Yes sir."

It is safe to say that I didn't get a wink of sleep that night for wondering how I would face my baby brother in the morning. Seven-year old Alan was the apple of everyone's eye. The last gift to us from mom before she died; Alan had her sweet nature, and also her explosive temper too. In looks, he was like a miniature version of John, and the two of them were always very close. Best of buddies. But to me, Alan had been almost as though he were my own son instead of just my brother. I had raised him for the first year or so of his life until dad started to pull round after losing mom. The relationship between Alan and me was really that close. I wondered how much of that closeness I was about to destroy and shatter? I decided the sooner the better, so seven o'clock in the morning, I slipped into his room and quietly closed the door.

The little boy always slept with a smile on his face, making him look so angelic. He was cuddling his favourite teddy bear, a stuffed Panda he had named  _Pandy_.

I knelt beside his bed, and wondered if I should wake him up myself or wait for him to awaken on his own. That moment, he yawned and opened his eyes. He smiled and held out his hands for a hug,  _Pandy_  falling heedlessly to the floor.

"Mornin' Scotty! Watcha doing' in my room? Did you wet the bed?"

"Less of your cheek, you little monkey!" I pretended to tickle him while he giggled in anticipation. Suddenly I remembered why I was there, and my face fell. Alan noticed straight away.

"What is it Scotty? You look really sad!"

I nodded.

"I am sad, Allie. Yesterday I did a very stupid thing… and I made dad really cross!"

Allie looked sad for me, but also surprised and shocked that a `growed-up' as he put it, could do something stupid. Wide-eyed, he stared at me.

"Were you naughty? What did you do?"

"I snuck out to see Sophia, when dad told me I had to stay at home. It wasn't dad's fault Squirt. He didn't know about my date, and instead of telling him I went out behind his back."

"Was he really,  _really_  cross?"

I nodded.

"Dad has given me a very hard punishment for being disobedient. I will not be allowed to go out anywhere except for school for ages and ages! That means that instead of me taking you to the fair as I promised you, I have to stay here and clean the bathroom. Daddy is going to take you and John, Virg and Gordy out to the park for a picnic, and then to the fair and eat burgers and everything."

For a long time, there was silence, as my baby brother took in what he had been told. Finally, tears pooling in his eyes, he sniffed.

"But you promised me! You promised me Scotty! You promised me we could go and have a brother day together! You promised!"

My heart was breaking, and I hated myself for doing this to him.

"I know I promised you, and I am so sorry Allie. I've let you down, and I let dad down, and I let John, Virgil and Gordy down too."

"You promised me Scotty! You said a brother never breaks a promise and now you have! I can't believe you anymore when you tell me things because you broke your promise! You told me that when I break a promise, it is like telling a lie! That is the worse thing ever!"

I felt a tear trickle down my cheek.

"I can still take you to the fair the next time it comes, but it means we just can't go this time."

"It won't come again for ages, and I already waited ages. When it comes again I'll be big enough to go on my own! I hate you Scott! I hate you! You promised me!"

He burst into tears. I tried to gather him into my arms, and for the first time ever, he struggled to get away from me. When I released him, he gave me a puny push, and ran out of the room, crying hard.

My hands shaking, my heart in my throat and my knees wobbly, I got to my feet and followed him out of the room. I paused on the threshold of my room and looked round. Alan was still weeping bitterly, and Johnny was comforting him. John caught my eye over Alan's head, but I turned away, hating to see the look of reproach I feared would be there. I locked myself in my room and let the tears fall.

No one would ever trust me again!

I didn't go down for breakfast. I felt like I couldn't possibly face anyone after letting them all down so badly. Finally there came a knock on my bedroom door.

"Scott?"

The voice was unmistakably John's. I didn't answer.

"Scott, let me in!"

I wiped my eyes with the heel of my hand and opened the door and stepped aside. John came in.

"Scotty, there's bacon and egg and toast and mushrooms and everything waiting for you downstairs, but it won't be good if it gets cold."

I shook my head.

"Thanks John, but I'm not hungry."

He raised his eyebrows.

"The bottomless pit is not hungry? Are you feeling sick Scott?"

He sounded genuinely worried. I looked him in the eye and saw only concern there.

"Why are you bothering, Johnny? After what I've just done to Alan, how can I face anybody?"

John sat on my bed and cocked his head.

"So you are embarrassed, upset and angry at yourself, right?"

That sounded a fair summary. I nodded.

"Sounds to me like you are making the same mistake now as you did last night, Scott."

"Which one?"

"Face it Scott, you went out last night because you were thinking of yourself first. Don't get me wrong, you don't often get the chance to do that, so I can understand why you went off the rails for a moment, but if you want to demonstrate to Allie how sorry you are, how will locking yourself away from everyone help? You could come downstairs and pretend to be jolly, cheer us off, make sure Allie remembers a clean hanky…remind him that you are still the same smother-hen he's always known and loved."

I felt the tears pricking my eyes again and I turned away, unable to stop them falling. Suddenly, John was beside me, and he was holding me close until I managed to control it once again.

"He told me he hated me, John! Allie said he couldn't trust me anymore because I broke a promise, and he hates me for it! He's right too!"

John handed me a clean handkerchief to wipe my eyes.

"Scott, Allie's a seven-year old kid who has had a big shock! He's just learned that his hero Scotty, who in his eyes is only a hairsbreadth short of being Superman is in fact only human after all. It's a tough thing for a kid to learn but he'll get over it."

"But he hates me."

John smirked.

"Scott, do you realize how much you sound like Allie right about now? Stop feeling sorry for yourself, come downstairs and be our big brother."

I looked up.

"You still want me to be even though I let you all down so badly?"

John laughed out loud.

"Scott, you didn't let us down. You made a mistake. People do that from time to time, as you have often reminded me. Besides, you are always going to be my big brother, whether I like it or not. I guess I have already learned to live with that fact. Now, if you don't hurry, Virgil has promised to gobble up your bacon for you!"

All I really wanted to do was get back in bed and sleep for the next ten weeks, hide away in my shame until everything went back to normal. Johnny must have seen something in my eyes, for he put his hand on my shoulder and urged me to the door.

I accompanied him down to the kitchen where I found the family all still waiting, steaming plates of bacon and egg slowly cooling as they waited.

"Ah, there you are, son. Alright, sit down. White or brown toast Scott?"

"Uhh brown please."

I glanced at Alan, sitting between dad and Virgil, but all through breakfast Alan refused to look in my direction. I did my best to be my usual cheerful self, and I caught John's reassuring smile in response.

Towards the end of the meal, the chatter soon turned to the day ahead, and all the things they were going to do. I bit my tongue. I would miss out on all the fun, and it was my own fault. I knew it. I would at least be glad for everyone else.

"I can't wait to see the clowns! My teacher calls me a clown!" Gordon declared in a loud voice. "I love clowns. What are you looking forward to seeing Scott?"

There was a sudden silence, and I felt every eye fixed on me. I smiled at Gordon.

"I can't go Gords. I was stupid last night, and got myself grounded, like  _forever_!"

Gordon didn't bat an eyelid.

"Oh, bad luck Scotty. We'll bring you back a goldfish!"

I grinned at him.

"Tell you what kiddo, bring back two of 'em, and I'll look out my old goldfish bowl from the attic and get it cleaned up for you. You could put them in your room. Would that be alright with you, dad?"

Dad smiled at me, instantly making my heart feel a little lighter.

"That's okay by me Scott. You know how to look after goldfish, Gordon?"

Eleven-year old Gordon was almost bouncing in his seat in his excitement.

"Yeah! Course I do! Can we go now dad? Can we, please?"

I grinned, and dad laughed.

"The fair won't be open for hours yet, son. We'll go for a picnic, shall we? Play a few games in the park, and when it opens at four, we'll go to the funfair then."

Gordon clapped his hands in glee.

"Yeah! Who's going to make the picnic though?"

I got up.

"I am. Any volunteer helpers?"

Alan ignored me completely, but Virgil gave me a grin and joined me in the kitchen where we started to hard-boil eggs, wash salad and cut sandwiches.

Once we were alone, I could feel him watching me. Virgil is not a great talker, but he has always been very observant. For some reason, he has always been able to read me like a book.

"Was it worth it, Scott?" he asked me in a low voice. I was startled. Somehow, I knew he was talking about the concert I had sneaked off to see. I shook my head.

"I thought they were your favourite group!"

I nodded.

"They are, and the concert was great Virgil, but nothing is worth losing the love and respect of my family, letting everyone down. I don't think Allie will ever forgive me."

Virgil looked sympathetic.

"Of course he will. Alan is upset that's all. He's still a baby really. He doesn't understand how he is feeling, he just knows it hurts. He'll have a good time today, and when he gets home, the only thing that will still upset him is the fact that you missed out on all the fun."

Being that I was currently handling food, I couldn't hug my younger brother, but I leant forward and kissed the top of his head.

"Sometimes I forget how lucky I am having four lovely little brothers like you."

Virgil grinned.

"Not to worry, Scott." He said, rinsing his hands off under the cold tap and flinging droplets of the water in my face. "Next time you forget, we'll gladly remind you!"

True to my word to John, I watched them go, waving them off, and then found myself suddenly alone in the house. Feeling overwhelmingly lonely for once, I resorted to my default coping mechanism…working. I scrubbed the kitchen, the lounge, the bathrooms, the bedrooms. I tidied Gordon's room, then I searched out my old dusty goldfish bowl as promised; and cleaned it so that it shone. After placing it carefully on a shelf in his room, I went back to my own room, where I finally succumbed to my exhaustion, and fell asleep, fully clothed, on my bed.

I opened my eyes slowly, feeling my head pounding and feeling suddenly overwhelmingly nauseous. I breathed deeply and slowly, fighting the nausea until it started to gradually fade away, leaving me weak and lightheaded. I sat up slowly and peered at the clock on my bedside.

Six-thirty in the morning.

I had slept right through from five o'clock yesterday afternoon until now? I yawned; and looked up as my bedroom door slowly creaked open. A small face appeared.

"Scotty? Are you awake yet?"

I could hardly dare believe I was not dreaming.

"Allie, is that you? Come in. Did you have fun yesterday?"

The little boy came in, one leg of his pyjamas was trailing along the floor behind him, the other hitched above his knee. His hair was every which way, but his eyes were limpid pools.

"The picnic you made was really good Scotty, and we played ball with dad. You would've had fun. I wish you could have come Scotty. It would have been even more fun if you had been there."

"Well, as long as you guys all had fun anyway. Was the fair as good as we thought it would be?"

Allie nodded, his eyes shiny.

"We played hoopla, and Johnny won a giant octopus and Gordy wanted it. Then dad won a model spaceship and Johnny wanted it. We went into the circus, and Gordon clapped so hard when the clowns came out, they took him into the ring and made him part of the act."

How desperately I wished I had not been so foolish the other night! I would have thoroughly enjoyed spending the day with my father and brothers, just having fun like that. I put on a brave face for my baby brother.

"I bet he was good. Did everyone clap?"

Alan nodded.

"I got this for you Scotty. I saved my money and bought you this. I don't hate you. I really, really, really don't hate you. I'm sorry I said I did, but I don't hate you. I love you."

He handed me a small paper bag. I peeped inside and took out a small silver picture frame, with a very good drawing of myself and Allie in the middle of a tickle-fight. I couldn't help letting out a small sob as I saw it.

"Allie, it's wonderful! I really love it! This is really for me? Thank you, Alan, it is really special. I love the drawing."

"Virgie drew the picture last night when we got home and found you asleep."

I took him into my arms. This time, instead pulling away, he wrapped his arms around my neck and kissed me. I felt my hot tears on my cheeks.

"Allie, please, please forgive me for breaking my promise to you. I swear I will do everything I can never to do it again…"

Alan did not answer me, but more silent tears fell as my little brother hugged me closer.


End file.
